


Muscle Spasm

by aserene



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gibbs and Fornell are still pals, Hurt/Comfort, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserene/pseuds/aserene
Summary: Gibbs has his morning plans interrupted by an old injury. Jenny has to deal with the fallout, literally.Pulled out of my own archives, written circa 2009.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jenny Shepard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Muscle Spasm

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I would make my once a month goal for as long as COVID lasts. Nothing like a pandemic to give your self goals. 
> 
> This one is one I pulled out of my own archive. It was inspired by a scene in TNT's The Closer.

  
  


Jenny Shepard was lying on her side in her large king bed, along the edge closest to the window. Her side, her spot, with her hands underneath her head, sunlight beginning to sneak into the bedroom through the curtains she had barely remembered to close last night. She stretched out slightly, trying to go back to sleep when an arm fell around her waist, pulling her against the warmth in the bed behind her. 

“Hm…” she murmured. “Good morning.” The arm around her waist tightened.

“Morning,” his voice was gruff as she felt him nuzzle her neck affectionately. She turned towards him, stealing an early morning kiss her hands tangling through his hair. “Very good morning,” he said, pulling her on top of him. Jenny let out a quiet laugh before pressing kisses down his throat. He wrapped his arms tight around her, slipping underneath the camisole she’d put on late last night. He pulled it up over her head, tossing it across the room before pulling her back into a kiss. Jenny shifted against him, smiling against his lips as she felt the automatic response to her movements. “Jen…”

“Yes, Jethro?” She inquired innocently, letting her hands wander down his chest to his boxers. She carefully pulled them out of her way, straddling him and leaning down to nip at his earlobe. He’d been hoping she would try that because he gripped her shoulders and rolled her underneath him. Gibbs’ hands trailed down her arms and sides, sliding the lace item covering her off. He kissed down her chest, one hand taking her hands and pinning them above her head. Jenny arched into his touch, her breasts brushing against him, as he placed delicate kisses to them. “Jethro…” her voice had become breathy and impatient as she bucked her hips against his hand. 

“Give up?” He asked as her wrists continued to twist in his grip. 

“Hm…I’ll surrender,” she agreed, tilting her head up and kissing him deeply before breaking away to gasp air as he entered her. “For now.” 

“We’ll see.” Gibbs moved gently within her feeling her move with him as she always had. She wrapped her long, silky legs around him, pulling him closer to her. “Don’t be gentle, Jethro,” she whispered. “Be good.” 

“Jenny…” he gasped as she tightened her grip on him. Her hands run up and down his back, caressing him, encouraging him. Gibbs brought them both over the edge and collapsed on top of her. 

“Hm…good way to start our weekend off,” Jenny sighed dreamily. He chuckled lightly, moving off her and pulling her to his side. 

“Forty-eight hours of no interruptions, little or big,” he agreed, kissing her lightly. They’d only been back together for a few months, and while they’d been lovers before, the newness of the relationship was still very much present, and they treasured it. It was their secret that they knew the team suspected but couldn’t prove, and they liked it that way. 

“Hm…I like the sound of that,” she whispered in his ear. 

“So breakfast in bed?” Gibbs inquired, moving slightly. 

“You’re going to make me breakfast in bed?”

“Well, you can’t cook,” he teased. 

“Jethro!”

“Kidding,” he defended, kissing the dimples on her cheeks. “Kidding.”  
“Better be, you didn’t complain when I made chocolate strawberries.”

“Hm…that sounds like a good breakfast.” Jenny got up as he did, pulling back on her underwear and camisole as he pulled on his boxers. “You don’t have to get up, too,” he reminded.

“We could always christen the kitchen,” she remarked, suggestively bouncing up on the bed as he stood in front of it. “Or the living room, piano bench…” she trailed off as he lifted her into his arms, her ankles locking around him. 

“Or the patio…” Gibbs drawled, kissing her collarbone.

“Or the car,” she bit back.

“Your desk.”

“Your desk.”

“In the middle of the bullpen?” He asked, somewhat surprised.

“We’ve done it before,” Jenny reminded, kissing along his jawline. 

“Ten years ago.”  
“We also did it in the Director’s office then too.”

“Hm…but not with it being your desk, seems a bit different, don’t you think?” Jenny wrapped her arms tightly around him.

“You are all talk…” She was muffled as he pushed her up against the wall on the landing. 

“I’ll show you talk…” he replied, kissing her hard, his tongue meeting to duel hers. He continued down the stairs being careful not to drop them both. Gibbs felt a twinge in his back as they reached the door to her study.

“Hm…my father’s desk,” she guessed. 

“You never complained before.” He kissed down her throat, sucking gently on the spot below her ear.

“Jethro…” Her breath hitched as he attacked the sensitive spot. He felt another twinge in his back and then pain flaring straight up his spine. “Jethro!” She shrieked as they both toppled to the ground him trying to prevent her from getting hurt at the same time, reaching for his back. “Jethro!”

“I’m okay,” Gibbs gasped, feeling her quickly move from underneath him and helping him to his back. “Just an old injury.”

“Oh Jethro,” she sighed, gently cupping his cheek. “Are you sure?”  
“Yea, it’s just from the explosions…nothing big, be gone in a minute,” he assured, and she cursed as she heard a vibrating. “You better get that.”

“No, I’ll just let it go…”

“It’s probably Cynthia.” Jenny sighed, getting up and dashing to the kitchen to grab her cell phone. 

“God damn it!” He heard a minute later, followed by the pitter-patter of her feet against the floor. 

“Something wrong?”

“Oh, there’s some classified file a team needs for their case, it won’t take long,” she promised. “I’ll be right back.” Jenny ran upstairs, pulling on a wrap-around dress and putting a clip in her hair before coming back down. “This won’t take long, are you sure you’re okay?” She asked again, kneeling beside him. Gibbs ran his hand up her thigh.

“It’ll be gone in a little bit, and I’ll go upstairs and wait for you, let’s meet, shall we say around noon?” He suggested as she leaned down.

“Hm...Noon is perfect.” She kissed him deeply before regretfully pulling away. “I’ll be back soon.” He nodded, hearing the door close and lock moments later. He stretched out carefully, adjusting his head on the pillow she had put out for him. 

“Ow,” Gibbs moaned, trying to move.  _ Looks like I’ll be here for a bit. _

* * *

Jenny walked into the squad room to find one of the minor teams waiting for her. Two of the agents were working at their computers, a third was pacing in front of the desk area, and the leader was arguing on the catwalk with one of the MTAC technicians. Cynthia had spotted her first and flew down the stairs to her side.

“Director, I’m so sorry for bothering you on your day off, but…”

“It’s alright, Cynthia,” Jenny assured. “Gentlemen, there a problem here?”

“Director, we can’t access the transmission he wants,” the MTAC technician informed.

“Do you need an access code?”  
“No, ma’am,” the leader responded. “It’s a tape recording from the FBI.”

“FBI? What does that have to do with your case?”  
“Apparently, the suspect is an informant,” the leader answered. 

“Great,” she muttered. 

“Director,” one of the other agents called. “I can get the tape recording through other channels if we need it, and we can be out of here by noon.”

“I would love to be out of here by noon, but we do not need any problems with the FBI than we already have!” 

“Very well, Director,” the team leader responded, glancing at his team, who restrained themselves from commenting on why there were issues with the FBI in the first place. Jenny retreated to her office, followed by Cynthia, who put a call into the FBI director while Jenny called her house phone before hanging up and calling his cell. The last thing she needed was someone to be listening to her answering machine. His phone went to voice mail after a few rings.

“Jethro…I guess you must have gone back to sleep. It looks like this is going to take some time; the FBI is giving me the runaround. So I was hoping that we could still be on for tonight. I’ll call you in a bit,” she said before hanging up. 

“Director, the Director of the FBI on line one,” Cynthia announced through the intercom.

“Thank you, Cynthia.”

* * *

Five hours later, Jenny was no closer to getting anything accomplished, and more and more tapes were coming to light as the day progressed. She was getting frustrated and finally decided to sneak out for lunch. She told Cynthia she’d be back in a bit, and snuck out of headquarters and raced back to her home for a bit. She came to the front door and went running up the stairs calling out for her lover.

“Jethro…”

“Jen, you’re back?” Gibbs called. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and glanced at the study. 

“Jethro?”

“In the study,” he groaned. Jenny bolted in and fell to her knees beside him. 

“Oh, Jethro, I thought you said you’d be better soon.”

“Well…it’s just taking longer than I thought.” 

“Do you want some pain killers? Maybe I should call Ducky?” She tried.

“No. I’m fine. It’s just taking a bit more time than I was expecting,” he responded, giving her a good Gibbs’ glare. 

“Jethro, I realize how much you hate this, but the fact that you’re not even struggling to move tells me how much pain you’re in.”

“I’m fine, Jen,” Gibbs repeated. She nodded. 

“Well, if you’re going to be like this, you may as well be able to do something, right?” She said, grabbing a blanket from the divan in the study and helping him move on to it. Jenny then proceeded to drag him to her living room and fluffed up some pillows from the couch before handing him the TV remote. “Here you go.”

“Thanks,” he said gruffly. “You have to go back?”

“Hm…yea the FBI is trying to ruin my weekend,” she sighed.

“Oh, no fun.” 

“I’ll leave your phone and a glass of bourbon.”

“How about the bottle?”

“No, Jethro,” Jenny warned. “We both said we’d try, remember?”

“But only when we’re together, and you’re…”

“No guilt Jethro,” she replied, kissing him. “I’ll be home soon.” Gibbs watched her disappear and heard the front door close and lock again. He reached for his cell phone and pressed speed dial seven and waited for the phone to ring. 

“Fornell.”

“What the hell is the FBI doing interfering in NCIS cases?”

“Hello to you too, Jethro.”

“Answers, Tobias.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’re withholding evidence crucial to an NCIS investigation,” Gibbs informed guessing.

“Oh?” He heard Tobias sigh. “Funny, my Director just called me with those exact words from your director. Is she having you fight her battles all of a sudden?”

“It’s my investigation, she’s taking to long,” he lied.

“I thought it was your weekend off?” Tobias began sounding rather suspicious.

“I don’t take days off, Tobias.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll see what I can do, but only because I’m sure you’re Director will start resorting to physical threats.”

“Well, that’s Jenny for you,” Gibbs responded with a chuckle. The phone clicked, and Gibbs smiled, turning on the TV flipping through channels. He expected her to be home any minute after the phone call, but it wasn’t to be. He called her, but her phone went to voicemail, and Cynthia said she was in a meeting when he got her office. He assumed something else had come up and wondered if she was even going to make it home that night. Gibbs closed his eyes, resting for a bit and falling into a light sleep trying to get his back to recover so he could finish what they’d started that morning and spend the rest of their weekend catching up. 

* * *

Around nine that night, Jenny managed to slip back into her house, taking off her high heels and going to check in on Jethro. He was asleep, the TV playing the background, sprawled out on his back. She got a blanket off the couch and tossed it over him moving into the kitchen, looking for a drink. She sighed after a minute and stared at Jethro from the doorway. She just wanted to sleep; she was so tired, but at the same time, she didn’t want to leave him alone. She knew how painful these back spasms could be, and she wanted to take care of him. Jenny ran up the stairs quietly, pulling on a pair of pajamas before grabbing her pillows and coming back downstairs, making sure the whole house was locked up and the alarm set just like he always did before he joined her. She lay down beside him, making sure the blanket covered her too and curled up next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and putting her head close to his. 

“Jen?” he mumbled sleepily.

“Go back to sleep Jethro, I’m right here,” she replied. 

“No sleep,” he muttered, twisting to his side and wrapping his arms around her.

“Jethro, you shouldn’t be moving like this. You’ll hurt yourself more.”

“Be fine in the morning,” he promised. 

“If you’re not, Ducky gave me some pills,” she told him. 

“Ducky?”

“Hm…if you get to call Fornell just so I can come home early, I get to tell Ducky.”

“He’ll know.”  
“He already knew Jethro…apparently he a nanny cam in the autopsy,” she snorted.

“Nanny cam?”  
“A hidden camera.”

“So the other night…”  
“Hmmm…”  
“On the table he…”

“Oh, yes.”

“You did get a copy of that, right?”  
“I destroyed the camera and managed to find out that Ducky has a nice lady friend who would appreciate certain parts of his anatomy, and he begged me not to make good on my threats.” She could feel him grinning against her shoulder as he pressed kisses to the bare skin.

“Nice, Jen,” he laughed lightly. She jabbed him lightly. “Okay, okay. I’m sure the good doctor wouldn’t have done anything drastic. Except maybe make a few comments to me, but he does that regularly, so nothing to worry about.”

“He did mention that Abby put cameras in the elevators.”  
“That would be something to worry about, I’ll make sure they’re disabled first thing Monday,” Gibbs assured, spooning closer to her.

“Jethro,” she drawled his name out in warning.

“You could take the lead…” 

“Or we could sleep…” She turned over to face him, hearing his grumbling. “I’d rather you recover. We’re not as young as we once were.”

“Hm…is that a dig?”

“A statement of fact. I don’t even think I could do what we did then.”

“Wanna bet?” He taunted. She looked at him curiously. 

“After your completely recovered, I’ll bet you anything you want.”

“Anything, huh?”

“Anything.”

“Well, when I’m completely recovered, I’d say we try and beat our old record.”

“Our record was six, Jethro!” He tapped her nose affectionately before kissing her lovingly.

“We can make it to seven.”  
“You’re on,” she agreed with a challenging grin. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, and she returned the favor feeling the spasms in his back. “Oh, Jethro…”

“It really doesn’t hurt too bad, and I have the best medicine for it right here,” he said, holding her and kissing her.

“You’ll take the meds in the morning if it’s not better.”  
“Okay.”

“And for the record Jethro…”

“Hm?”

“I would be more than happy to lose our bet,” Jenny whispered, kissing him goodnight before settling her head on his chest and listening to the sound of his heartbeat as they both drifted to sleep.

**THE END**


End file.
